Verginix family
Extant in female line c. 619 }} Verginix was the surname of a wealthy fourthling family during the First Age of Flight. They had a tradition of sky piracy that stretched back many generations. Family History Early History The Verginix Family had a long tradition of sky piracy, going back many generations before 0 They applied the tradition of a father giving his son his sky pirate name. Before the Great Fire of the Western Quays Orlis Verginix was given his sky pirate name, Wind Jackal, by his father. He and his crew—aboard the sky ship, ''Galerider—became very wealthy from the deals his quartermaster, Turbot Smeal, managed to strike with the Leagues of Undertown. He married Hirmina Lintrax, and had six children with her, the last of which, Quintinius, was born in 0 After the Great Fire of the Western Quays In 3 , the power-hungry Smeal committed an arson attack on the Verginix Family Palace in Undertown, with the fire spreading throughout the whole of the affluent Western Quays district. Hirmina and the five eldest sons all perished, however the four-year-old Quintinius survived by climbing onto the rooftop and was rescued by his father returning from the Deepwoods. Orlis was devastated by the loss of his family and didn't let Quintinius out of his sight for another 10 years, training him to be a sky pirate captain. During the Quint Trilogy In 14 , during the events of ''Cloud Wolf—''the tale of how Quint received his sky pirate name, Cloud Wolf—Orlis and his son met up with the Sky Pirate Armada at Wilderness Lair. Opting to divert from their appointment at Sanctaphrax, they plotted to rob the League slave-ship of its cargo of black diamonds and to liberate the slaves within. The sky ship, named the Great Sky Whale, was captained by High Leaguesmaster Marl Mankroyd. and Linius discussing Quint's potential apprenticeship]] Before they attacked, the ship listed abruptly to starboard, almost killing Quint. In the ensuing battle, Orlis and Quint defeated the sky ship, sending it hurtling off into Open Sky. Subsequently, Orlis bestowed his son with his sky pirate name, Cloud Wolf. During the events of ''The Curse of the Gloamglozer'''', s''oon after the battle, Orlis's friend, Most High Academe Linius Pallitax, suggested that Quint become his apprentice, where he would be looked after and could receive an education. And so began Quint's life in Sanctaphrax and his stay in the Palace of Shadows. Upon arrival, he met his future wife, Maris Pallitax, for the first time. When he looked at her, she blushed. At first, she hated him but eventually began to respect him after he temporarily overcame his fear of fire to help her, suffering a painful burn in the process. Quint continued as Linius's apprentice, his tenure tumultuous as he contended with his mentor's mysterious injuries and Maris's ire. After a particularly vicious wounding at the hands of the infant Gloamglozer, when Maris saw her father, she confronted Quint. Together, they ventured to the West Landing. Taking a sky-cage to the stonecomb, the device's chain was cut by Bagswill, who intended to assassinate the Most High Academe under the orders of Seftus Leprix. Quint was able to manoeuvre the falling cage close to the opening of the Great West Tunnel, saving Maris's life. Their friendship was solidified henceforth. After the Quint Trilogy During the Twig Trilogy After the Twig Trilogy During the Second Age of Flight Family Members Known Family Members Wind Jackel CotSG Ch14.JPG|Orlis Verginix Hirmina.png|Hirmina Verginix Lucius.png|Lucius Verginix Centix.png|Centix Verginix Murix.png|Murix Verginix Pellius.png|Pellius Verginix Martilius.png|Martilius Verginix Quint-0.jpg|Quintinius Verginix Maris-0.jpg|Maris Verginix (née Pallitax) Edge-chronicles-twig.jpg|Twig Verginix Sinew1.png|Sinew Verginix (née Tatum) Keris1.png|Keris Barkwater (née Verginix) Close Relatives , aged 13, with his adoptive mother Spelda]] The Snatchwoods Twig Verginix was abandoned at birth in a woodtroll village and adopted by Spelda and Tuntum Snatchwood. They treated him as their son and he didn't find out he was adopted until he met his real father at age 13. He lived in their cabin along with their other children; Snodpill, Henchweed and Poohsniff. Family Tree Heirlooms Quint's Sword Miniature In 16 , Quintinius Verginix had a portrait painted for him by Ferule Gleet, which was placed on the pommel of his sword during his graduation to the Upper Halls of the Knights Academy. He then passed the sword on to his son, Twig, when he realised he was dying in 35 Twig kept the sword for his whole life, but removed the portrait and hid it in the lining of his waistcoat, which he gave to his daughter, Keris, upon leaving her with her hands of her uncle. Keris then gave the portrait to her son, Rook. Verginix Family Mural In 3 , the Orlis Verginix commissioned a mural of his family, which was painted on the wall of the grand hall of their palace. It included him, his wife, and their six sons. The palace was abandoned after the Great Fire of the Western Quays, however the mural survived, hidden under a layer of soot. It stayed in this state for 84 years, eventually being uncovered by Rook Barkwater, after he crash-landed in Undertown. The mural, along with the rest of Undertown, was destroyed by the Dark Maelstrom later that year. References Category:Families Category:First Age of Flight Category:Fourthlings Category:Second Age of Flight